1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to buried pipelines and more particularly to a system for installation of service connections in buried pipelines.
2. State of Technology
A news release on Nov. 26, 2001, Water Supplies Need Better Protection by Richard G. Luthy, Copyright© 2003 National Academy of Sciences, provides the following state of technology information, “The United States' water supply systems are among the greatest engineering accomplishments of the past century. Large investments by local, state, and federal government agencies led to many improvements in the supply, treatment, and distribution of water. The payoff has been great strides in improving public health. Protecting water sources and installing treatment plants virtually eliminated the most deadly waterborne diseases such as typhoid and cholera. Today, we enjoy the safest drinking water in the world. But since the terrorist acts on September 11, questions have arisen about the vulnerability of our water systems to deliberate attacks. In addition, many components are aging and need replacement. Thus, in the context of today's war on terrorism, both the infrastructure and protection of water systems must be considered in a new light. Safeguarding water supplies from sabotage will require engineering analysis and problem-solving, scientific advances, and evaluation of institutional arrangements and water policies. Top priority should be given to protecting physical water storage and transmission structures that serve large populations. Many dams, aqueducts, and pumping stations that capture and convey water over long distances are especially vulnerable to physical damage and would be difficult to replace.”
United States Patent Application No. 2002/0189362 by Vladimir Havlena for communication for water distribution networks, published Dec. 19, 2002, provides the following state of technology information, “Control of processes is a broad general concern for every industry, particularly where fluids such as water are distributed in a network of pipes, vessels, containers and tanks. Often it is necessary to know conditions at various remote locations in a process in order to control the overall operation effectiveness and efficiency of production. One particular industry that requires significant control and which presently does not have adequate abilities for this goal is the water distribution networks that bring potable water from water supply sources and water treatment plants providing these water supply sources. It is well recognized that interruption of fluid flow in systems such as water supply systems needs to be minimized to identify and repair any interruption, such as by a pipe rupture or puncture, or by blockage of the line of flow.”